humanrightsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Proposal for ‘Human Rights Wiki Roundtable’ on ‘Man for Theory of World Peace’
Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s Rhyme Theme on Human Rights is an excellent expression of ‘Man for Man Theory of world Peace’ recommended by him as the ‘New Doctrine of World Peace’. As a human rights philosopher and at the same as a poet, Dr Khan has expressed his philosophical thought on human rights issues in it’s true and beautiful face and has attracted our mind to the fact that Dr Khan has been very successful to advocate the way of dealing with the issues of protecting human rights and establishing peace in the world. Dr Khan’s approach to unite the world community in a rhyme theme ‘Man for Man’ irrespective of locality, race, religion, gender and colour in a borderless world has grounded a strong logic for the unity of world community in a single platform. People’s from around the world has been asked to be united under the ‘Man for Man International Foundation Network’ in one thought and one slogan ‘man for man for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’ as active participants of the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ founded by its President Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan LLB Honours, LLM, PhD for achieving its main objective of establishing world peace accepting Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as the New World Doctrine for Peace. It’s a unique step towards world peace. It is also very exciting that ‘Human Rights Wiki’ has become successful to publish and focus Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as well as his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ for millions of readers across the world as Dr Khan’s ‘New Doctrine of World Peace’. Here, Human Rights Wiki’s role appears as the ‘Internet Media Partner’ of Dr Khan’s ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ to highlight its’ activities to unite the world community where Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan appears as an ‘Ambassador for World Peace’. Other than Norway’s Noble Foundation/Committee and United Nations Organisation, there is no other global platform where the human need for establishing global peace is really in practice in a very commendable manner and in a true sense of the term, although in the UNO also, due to differences and divisions of the member states, especially the global super powers, the very purposes of peace initiatives do not get either its’ proper root or in its’ foundation, or cannot get its’ expected fruit ultimately. Therefore, a strong hue and cry for achieving world peace is always airing in the hearings of nations and citizens throughout the globe. The excellence of the activities of Human Rights Wiki is no doubt a reflection of such a scenario to make some hue and cry in the human rights and peace issues in the present day world. The unique role of Wikimedia for accommodating the world community in a single platform to think, learn, study and research has given a new dimension to the citizens of the modern world. A recent further development of such an initiative is the unique decision to start Human Rights Wiki for the hue and cry on Human Rights Issues. Very shortly, it has found a unique opportunity to publish and focus Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as a ’A New World Doctrine’, his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ and his activities through his organization ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ Dr Khan, in his theory, has recommended ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ as the only way to make the world terrorism and war free. According to Dr Khan, ‘the only way to make the world terrorism and war free is to unite the world community in one slogan- man for an (irrespective of locality, race, religion , gender and colour) for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’. Dr Khan, in his new world doctrine, says, the true honour of mankind is to recognise the true dignity and authority of every individual by making the whole world as a peaceful global village for the whole humankind in its’ totality, where, not even a single person could be left out and it would be possible through an one to one and each for other approach. The best thing we want to say in the world in our life time is that we as human being, we want to live in peace and prosperity. So, we want to say all the best words about ourselves. We, therefore, hope that in championing the cause of human rights and peace in the world, ‘Human Rights Wiki’ website shall focus ‘Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ and his ‘Rhyme Theme on Human Rights’ to propagate his new doctrine as ‘A New Doctrine’ for the World Peace and shall also pioneer the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’ worldwide as a unique effort to make a new history. Human Rights Wiki authority may take this new initiative as a unique programme through which they may have another achievement of establishing a new world community in one unique slogan ‘man for man for fostering piety, peace and development in the world’. For championing it’s cause for human rights and global peace, putting ahead the vision of Dr Khan’s new world doctrine campaign through the activities of ‘Man for Man International Foundation’, Human Rights Wiki may also invite Dr Khan in their headquarter in any simple ceremony to deliver a lecture on his theory and vision through which the true vision of establishing ‘Human Rights Wiki’ will also get a further momentum no doubt. Human Rights Wiki may also organize a Roundtable at its’ headquarter for talks on ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ during Dr Khan’s visit there and at the same time, to make the event more successful, Human Rights Wiki may update its’ further activities by handing over a ‘Crest’ or ‘Award’ such as ‘Human Rights Wiki Global Peace Award’ to Dr Khan for his ‘New Doctrine of World Peace’. We think, time has come for Human Rights Wiki to talk with Dr Khan himself on the above issue and to furthering its’ contribution in the cause global human rights and peace. We expect, very shortly, we will see that Dr Khan has been in the Human Rights Wiki headquarter to attend ‘A Roundtable’ and/or to receive the ‘First Human Rights Wiki Global Peace Award’ (it may be any type of presentation including a citation/certificate) and also that ‘Human Rights Wiki’ has got it’s great face in the heart of the millions of world community members/citizens having received a huge praises, medals and awards as the internet media partner of Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan’s ‘Man for Man Theory of World Peace’ global campaign. We also hope that if Human Rights Wiki organises any ‘Roundtable’ or ‘Talk’ at its’ headquarter, Dr Khan will also grace such a gathering by his presence there for the intended purpose. If Human Rights Wiki can properly approach for the benevolence of persons and organisations for sponsoring such an important gathering, it is not unlikely that some sponsors will also come forward to contribute for it’s all out success. In fine, we humbly pray, long live Dr Mohammed Yeasin Khan! Long Live Human Rights Wiki!!